It is common for a hunter's first attempt to bag game to result in the mortal wounding of the game without causing its immediate death. This is particularly true when hunting upland game, waterfowl, and other such game where a shotgun is the primary weapon. In such cases, the game is often struck by a sufficient number of pellets to ensure its ultimate demise. However, the bird is often wounded, but alive when the hunter arrives to retrieve the game. Thus, it would be advantageous and more humane to have a tool for quickly dispatching wounded game once it is retrieved.
Prior art methods for dispatching fowl are commonly centered on crushing the bird's head with a vice, pliers, or other such device. However, such devices are archaic, cause the wounded game unnecessary pain, can cause an unwanted mess, and can be difficult to carry in the field. Therefore, a need exists for a portable, humane, tool for dispatching fowl that can be easily taken into the field.